LIFE
by nutellabaekie
Summary: Harta, Tahta, serta Lelaki tampan. Itulah prinsip hidup lelaki mungil dengan wajah polos, Byun Baekhyun. Namun siapa sangka di balik wajah polosnya, menyimpan beribu kebinalan? Byun Baekhyun dengan segala caranya berusaha menaklukan lelaki tampan serta mapan. CHANBAEK/BAEKYEOL. Boys Love. Mature-Content. Review?
1. Prolog

**LIFE**

 **Present by; nutellabaeki**

 **Main Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Other.**

 **Category: Boys Love/YAOI/Shounen-ai**

 **Genre: Drama, Hurt, Romance**

 **Rating: Mature**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sumarry:**

 **Harta, Tahta, serta Lelaki tampan. Itulah prinsip hidup lelaki mungil dengan wajah polos, Byun Baekhyun. Namun siapa sangka di balik wajah polosnya, menyimpan beribu kebinalan? Byun Baekhyun dengan segala caranya berusaha menaklukan lelaki tampan serta mapan.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Prolog?-**

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

Sluurp. Sluurp.

Lelaki mungil dengan pakaian yang tidak bisa dibilang rapih tengah disibukan oleh mainan barunya yang panjang serta berurat. Kepalanya terus termaju mundurkan mengikuti arahan targetnya kali ini. Sesekali lidahnya melilit kepala penis lelaki ini.

"Sluurp... Ahhmmfft.."

Byun Baekhyun, si lelaki mungil, dengan sengaja mengeraskan suara desahannya. Membuat penis di dalam mulutnya otomatis puas akibat getaran pada mulutnya. Lelaki berwajah dingin yang merupakan target Baekhyun kali ini, terlihat memejamkan matanya menikmati sensasi yang diberikan Baekhyun.

"Ahh.."

Wu Yifan atau biasa dipanggil Kris, tidak kuasa menahan desahannya ketika Baekhyun lagi-lagi dengan sengaja menghisap penisnya secara keras. Membuat Kris terus mendorong kepala lelaki mungil ini agar mempercepat oralnya setelah ia rasa ingin mencapai klimaks.

"Shhahh.."

Crot. Crot. Crot.

"Slurpphh"

Baekhyun dengan semangat menghisal seluruh sperma milik Kris. Tersirat sebuah senyuman nakal dalam hisapannya ketika melihat Kris terlihat menggeram nikmat. Maka tanpa segan dirinya membersihkan penis lelaki ini dengan gerakan sensual.

"Ah aku rasa sudah selesai."

Baekhyun terkikik geli dalam hati begitu melihat wajah Kris yang memerah dan juga penis lelaki itu yang kembali terbangun. Tugasnya disini hanyalah mengoral penis lelaki itu satu kali, tidak lebih. Karena dirinya memang tidak mau untuk melakukan hal lebih dari itu, seperti seks. Sekali lagi, tangannya mengocok asal penis Kris dan memasukannya kembali ke tempat semula.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Itu sakit bodoh!" umpat Kris memang benar adanya. Penisnya sudah sangat tegang kembali dan dengan santainya Baekhyun memasuki benda kesayangannya itu ke tempat semula. Demi apapun ini sangat menyiksanya.

"Tentu saja merapihkan penampilanmu. Apa kau mau ketika sekretarismu masuk dan mendapati penis tegang milik sajangnimnya? Ow, aku tidak mau berbagi mainan padanya." ujar Baekhyun seraya menepukan tangannya pada bagian depan Kris yang menggembung. Entahlah, ia sangat suka melihat wajah memerah Kris.

Selesai merapihkan penampilannya, Baekhyun menyemprotkan parfume miliknya keseluruh tubuh tepat dihadapan Kris. Kris justru menganggap jika Baekhyun tengah menggodanya, dan tentu saja ia tergoda dengan penampilan Baekhyun yang hanya mengenakan kemeja putih kebesaran dengan celana pendek entah didapatkan darimana.

"Terimakasih tampan untuk uang serta mobilnya." ujar Baekhyun setelah mengambil lembaran uang serta kunci mobil yang memang sudah disiapkan untuknya.

Chup.

Mengecup sekali lagi penis Kris yang tengah ereksi di dalam sana, dan melenggang pergi dengan lembaian serta kedipan nakalnya. Membuat Kris hanya bisa pasrah karena harus berakhir dengan bermain solo kembali.

.

.

-oOo-

.

.

Byun Baekhyun, lelaki dengan wajah imut serta polos yang selama satu tahun ini bekerja sebagai pemuas nafsu para lelaki. Pemuas dalam artian hanya sekedar mengoral penis lelaki tersebut dan tidak lebih. Ia masih sayang tubuhnya sehingga tidak mungkin itu untuk melakukan hal sejauh itu. Karena jika melakukan hal itu, bisa di pastikan dirinya akan terserang penyakit mematikan. Tentu saja ia tidak ingin itu terjadi.

Baekhyun sendiri merupakan type lelaki yang pemilih. Ia tidak mungkin mengoral penis sembarang orang jika tidak tahu asal usulnya. Targetnya adalah pebisnis muda dan berkantung tebal yang mampu membayarnya dengan harga tinggi. Baekhyun bahkan tidak segan-segan mendapatkan uang hanya untuk sekali mengoral bisa mencapai uang jutaan won beserta mobil mewah yang di janjikan. Cukup mengandalkan tangan serta mulutnya yang sudah seperti terlatih maka uang akan datang padanya.

Hidupnya yang semula terasa kelam dan jauh dari kata mewah kini tidak lagi seperti itu. Apapun yang ia mau kini dapat dengan mudahnya ia raih. Tidak seperti dulu yang harus berjuang mati-matian jika menginginkan sesuatu. Jika dulu dirinya memilih menyimpan hasil kerja kerasnya dalam tabungan, tapi sekarang penghasilannya ia gunakan untuk perawatan dan membeli beberapa produk kecantikan.

Byun Baekhyun bukan seorang perempuan, bukan. Tetapi hidup selama belasan tahun bersama dua orang wanita yang merupakan Ibu serta kakaknya menjadikannya seperti ini. Bahkan sifat dan wajah miliknya benar-benar serupa seperti layaknya seorang gadis. Dan berkat wajah cantiknya ini pula, uang dan segalanya dapat ia raih dengan mudah.

Byun Baekhyun dengan segala keinginannya.

.

.

-oOo-

.

.

 **T. B. C**

* * *

Mianhae update cerita baru lagi, tangan aku gatel mau update cerita baru hehe. Untuk SIL lagi otw nulis sementara Emergency terpaksa aku berhentiin (atau hapus) karena suatu hal. Maaf maaf, dan semoga ini menarik ceritanya. Aku lagi pengen nulis suatu yang baru, karena selama ini nulis selalu rate T. Jadi maaf kalo ga hot ya adegan diatas. Dan gimana? Next? Semua tergantung kalian. Review kalau emang tertarik, jika responnya baik maka aku update cepet. ^^

Gomawo. Saranghaeyooo~


	2. Chapter 1 : Making without Love

**Life**

 **Present by; nutellabaekie**

 **Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Xi Luhan, Kim Jongin, Other**

 **Category: Boys Love/YAOI/Shounen-ai**

 **Genre: Hurt, Drama, Romance**

 **Rate: Mature++ ( _warning for sex scene_ )**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Chapter 1-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading^^**

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

 _Kringg.. Kringg.._

Lelaki bertubuh mungil dengan wajah cantik itu dengan tergesa mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam saku setelah mendengar ponselnya berbunyi. Dering ponselnya yang menganggu indra pendengaran itu membuat dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian di café ini. Ia tersenyum kikuk sebelum akhirnya matanya menatap layar ponsel itu. Dan seketika bola matanya berputar dengan malas melihat pemanggil ini. Karena dirinya tidak ingin menjadi pusat perhatian secara menerus, akhirnya ia menggeser tombol hijau di layar dengan enggan. Menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"Hm.."

Baekhyun, si lelaki mungil, menjawab panggilan dengan tidak niatnya. Bibir mungilnya kembali menyesap segelas jus dihadapannya sesambil menunggu jawaban dari sebrang telfon sana. Sebenarnya dirinya enggan untuk menjawab panggilan entah dari siapapun untuk saat ini. Tetapi begitu meningat siapa penelfonnya kali ini, maka dirinya merelakan sebentar waktu santainya pada malam ini.

 _"Kau dimana? Kenapa belum pulang juga? Ibu menanyakanmu, Baek."_

Bahu sempit milik Baekhyun seketika menengang begitu mendengar kalimat yang membawa Ibunya. Hatinya seakan tertusuk jarum begitu mendengarnya. Jantungnya berdebar memikirkan keadaan Ibunya saat ini. Matanya seakan memanas membayangkan hal buruk telah terjadi pada Ibunya. Astaga, kenapa ia sampai lupa dengan Ibunya?

"I..bu? Apa dia baik – baik saja? A..pa dia sudah makan?"

Baekhyun menempelkan ponselnya pada telinga kanannya. Tangannya dengan terburu mengeluarkan beberapa lembar won dari dalam dompet. Dan setelahnya ia berjalan keluar meninggalkan café yang sejak tadi menjadi tempat persinggahannya. Ia harus segera pulang karena Ibunya.

 _"Dia baik – baik saja, dan kami sudah makan sejak tadi. Dia hanya khawatir padamu, kenapa kau belum pulang juga padahal hari sudah larut."_

Baekhyun seketika menghela nafas lega begitu mendengarnya. Ibunya baik – baik saja dan hanya ingin bertemu dengannya. Seutas senyum memancar begitu saja dari sudut bibirnya. Matanya melirik sekilas arloji di pergelangan tangannya. Sudah pukul 10 malam, ya benar jika ini sudah larut. Ia segera melanjutkan perjalannanya menuju parkiran, karena Ibunya tengah menunggunya di rumah.

"Baiklah, noona. Aku pulang."

PIP

Baekhyun memutuskan panggilan tersebut secara sepihak begitu ia rasa tidak ada lagi yang harus mereka bicarakan. Tangan mungilnya memasukan kembali ponsel pintarnya kedalam saku. Kaki pendeknya berjalan cepat seakan tidak sabar untuk pulang ke rumah. Hingga tanpa sadar dirinya menabrak bahu seseorang.

"Hey, kau menabrakku!" teriak lelaki ini tidak terima.

Namun Baekhyun hanya menoleh sesaat lalu kembali mempercepat langkahnya menuju mobil mewah yang sudah di depan mata. Ia hanya malas menanggapi hal tidak penting seperti itu. Dan seakan tidak peduli akan teriakan lelaki tersebut, Baekhyun segera menancapkan gas mobilnya menuju rumah. Di pikirannya hanya satu, Ibunya.

….

….

….

….

"Bagaimana? Apa Ibuku baik - baik saja?"

Lelaki tinggi serta tampan ini terlihat khawatir akan sosok wanita berumur yang tengah terbaring lemah tak sadarkan diri. Tentu dia sangat khawatir, sosok di depannya ini adalah Ibunya. Dan kini Ibunya kembali tidak sadarkan diri setelah membersihkan rumah tadi.

"Kondisinya belum stabil, Tuan muda. Tetapi untuk beberapa jam kedepan, mungkin tidak akan terjadi apa - apa. Tubuhnya lemah dan baru pulih tetapi beliau sudah mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah." ujar Dokter Kim memberi tahu keadaan yang sebenarnya. Dokter Kim adalah seorang dokter yang telah mengabdikan dirinya pada Keluarga Park sejak Chanyeol masih kecil. Berbagai peristiwa entah itu senang ataupun sedih pada keluarga ini sudah ia lewati. Ya bisa dibilang, Dokter Kim adalah saksi hidup perjalan keluarga yang penuh masalah ini.

Ibu Chanyeol, Goo Hara, wanita yang belakangan ini tengah melawan penyakit mematikan. Kanker otak. Kanker tersebut sudah menjalar hingga keseluruh tubuhnya, menyebabkan beberapa sel di tubuhnya rusak dan tubuhnya menjadi lemah setiap saat. Tadi, saat Chanyeol -lelaki tampan yang merupakan anaknya- pergi bekerja, ia memilih untuk membereskan kamar serta ruang tamu. Ia tahu bahwa tubuhnya tidak boleh banyak bergerak, mengingat kemarin baru menjalani kemoterapi, tetapi Hara tetaplah Hara. Si wanita yang setiap memiliki keinginan harus selalu dituruti. Para bulter di rumahpun hanya bisa memandang cemas berharap Tuan Muda mereka tidak akan memecat mereka satu persatu.

"Bu, kenapa kau sangat keras kepala?" Chanyeol menghela nafas seraya menghusap wajahnya yang nampak begitu lelah. Seharian ini dirinya sudah bekerja dan menghadapi beberapa klien yang membuat kepalanya seakan ingin pecah. Dan tiba - tiba dirinya mendapat telfon bahwa Ibunya tidak sadarkan diri. Jujur ia sangat lelah dan butuh sesuatu yang dapat menghilangkan penat.

Dokter Kim tersenyum menatap Chanyeol yang sejak tadi membelakanginya. Ada sebuah perasaan yang menghangat begitu melihat Chanyeol yang menyanyangi Ibunya. Bahkan lelaki ini tidak segan untuk membatalkan meeting hanya karena ingin menemani Ibunya kemoterapi. Menurutnya, keluarga Park sangat beruntung memiliki Chanyeol. Meski beberapa kali Chanyeol harus menghadapi kerasnya kehidupan.

"Nyonya Park akan baik - baik saja. Jika beliau sudah bangun, Tuan Muda bisa memberikannya obat yang sudah saya taruh di atas meja." ujar Dokter Kim mengintrupsi Chanyeol dalam keheningan ini. Hari sudah semakin larut, dan ia harus segera pulang. Tidak baik jika dirinya berlama - lama di rumah ini.

Chanyeol membalikan badannya, menatap Dokter Kim seperti dulu ketika dirinya masih kecil. "Terimakasih paman. Terimakasih.." ujar Chanyeol membungkukan badannya. Dokter Kim sudah ia anggap seperti pamannya sendiri sejak masa kecil dulu.

Dokter Kim tersenyum semakin lebar. Chanyeol-nya memang tidak pernah berubah, masih ramah dan bersikap baik padanya. Tetapi Chanyeol hanya menampakan kehangatan dirinya hanya pada orang terdekat. Sedangkan orang di luar sana mengenal Chanyeol sebagai sosok yang dingin dan arogan. Dan Dokter Kim mendadak murung jika mengingatnya. Semua sudah terjadi dan dirinya cukup berterima kasih karena Chanyeol masih seperti dulu padanya.

"Baiklah, saya harus kembali ke rumah. Hari sudah larut dan tidak baik berlama disini. Jika terjadi sesuatu pada Nyonya Park, Tuan Muda bisa menghubungi saya." ujar Dokter Kim

"Paman! Berhentilah berbicara seolah kita tidak dekat. Aku muak mendengar paman yang berbicara seperti itu." kesal Chanyeol ketika baru menyadari bahwa Dokter Kim kembali menggunakan bahasa formal. Oh ayolah umurnya sudah 23 tahun, dan itu artinya sudah 23 tahun mereka bersama, tetapi masih juga se-formal ini.

Dokter Kim terkekeh, ia membereskan beberapa peralatan medisnya. "Baiklah, maafkan paman, uri Chanyeol. Paman harus segera pulang, ingat, jika terjadi sesuatu telfon paman." ujar Dokter Kim seraya membungkuk untuk bergegas berpamitan pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol kembali terduduk setelah Dokter Kim meninggalkan kamar Ibunya. Tangannya perlahan menggenggam jemari Ibunya, menggenggam erat seakan tidak ingin kehilangan. Matanya memanas begitu melihat wajah damai Ibunya. Tak sadar, liquid beningnya mulai mengalir membasahi pipinya. Perasaan bersalah karena telah lalai menjaga Ibunya kembali menghantui dirinya. Suara berat milik Ayahnya kembali terngiang, seolah menyalahkan kelalaiannya.

 _"Chanyeol, apapun yang akan terjadi nanti. Ayah mohon kau tetaplah menjaga Ibumu.. Ayah hanya ingin kau melakukan itu. Jagalah Ibumu seperti layaknya kau menjaga sebuah berlian."_

Tubuhnya seakan melemas dengan lelehan air mata yang begitu deras. Kepalanya tertunduk dengan hati yang terus mengumpatkan kata maaf untuk Ayahnya karena lagi - lagi lalai dalam hal menjaga Ibunya. Ia masih terus menangis tanpa memikirkan bahwa pakaian kantornya belum ia ganti dan perutnya yang kosong. Terlalu lelah dengan hidupnya, Chanyeol tanpa sadar mulai terlarut menuju mimpi. Tertidur tepat di sebelah Ibunya.

'Mianhae, bu.'

.

.

-oOo-

.

.

Baekhyun tersenyum begitu mata puppynya menangkap sosok Ibu yang selama ini terbaring di atas tempat tidur. Senyumnya memudar begitu matanya melirik sosok di sebelah Ibunya. Byun Luhan, kakak perempuan satu - satunya yang ia punya. Ia hanya melengos begitu Luhan tersenyum padanya. Menganggap jika perempuan ini tidak ada dalam ruangan ini.

"Ibu.. apa Ibu baik - baik saja?" tanya Baekhyun segera menghampiri Ibunya. Terduduk di tepi ranjang sesambil tangan mungilnya melingkar erat pada pinggang Ibunya. Memeluknya dengan erat seperti tidak ingin kehilangan.

Jung Yuji, wanita berumur yang berperan penting dalam hidup Baekhyun. Yuji sudah lama seperti ini, terbaring di atas tempat tidur sejak kecelakaan beberapa tahun silam menimpanya. Kakinya terpaksa harus di amputasi dan juga lambung dan ginjalnya bermasalah beberapa bulan kemudian yang membuatnya seperti lemah tidak berdaya. Yuji tahu jika Baekhyun, putra kesayangannya, sangat tidak suka pada Luhan. Dan ia hanya bisa menangis ketika mengingatnya. Ia merasa jika dirinya tidaklah berguna, karena tidak bisa berbuat apapun dalam hal seperti ini.

"Ibu baik - baik saja, Baek. Apa kau baru pulang bekerja?" tanya Yuji mengelus lengan Baekhyun dengan lembutnya. Baekhyun terdiam beberapa saat karena bingung harus menjawab apa. Pakaiannya yang terlihat feminim membuatnya merutuki kebodohannya karena lupa untuk berganti baju. Rasa khawatir yang memuncak membuatnya mengabaikan beberapa kewajibannya.

"Ya, bu." ucap Baekhyun singkat. Ia seperti kehabisan kata - kata untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan. Matanya melirik sekilas Luhan yang berada di sebrang ranjang, kakaknya itu hanya memandang kosong ke arahnya. Helaan nafas ia kembali keluarkan, sebenarnya apa yang gadis itu pikirkan?

Yuji tersenyum meski hatinya berkata jika ini tidak beres. Sesuatu pasti telah terjadi dan dirinya tidak mengetahui hal ini. Ia berusaha menyakinkan hatinya bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja, tetapi.. tidak bisa. Pikiran serta hatinya seakan menolak keyakinan bodohnya. Terlebih lagi, ia sering melihat Baekhyun berpakaian seperti ini beberapa kali. Apa yang anaknya kerjakan?

"Apa kantormu baik-baik saja? Kau terlihat lelah." tanya Yuji menjauhkan tubuhnya dari pelukan Baekhyun. Menatap wajah anaknya yang anehnya terlihat begitu cantik baginya.

Baekhyun tersenyum lembut menutupi kegugupan serta detakan jantungnya yang memacu. Ia takut jika Ibunya mengetahui semua tentang pekerjaannya. Ya memang, Baekhyun selalu berkata jika ia bekerja di salah satu perusahaan. Tetapi untuk saat ini, ia seperti tertangkap basah dan tak bisa mengelak.

"Ya.. pekerjaan kantor cukup banyak hari ini." ujar Baekhyun berusaha terlihat biasa saja. Ketika bibirnya sudah siap melontarkan pertanyaan pada Ibunya, namun tiba - tiba dering ponselnya kembali berbunyi. Ia tersenyum kikuk pada Ibunya. Dan hatinya terus berkomat-kamit semoga Ibunya tidak menanyakan hal aneh.

"Angkatlah, siapa tahu itu penting." perintah Yuji yang segera Baekhyun laksanakan. Baekhyun lantas keluar ruangan untuk mengangkat panggilan.

Sekitar tujuh menit, Baekhyun mengangkat telfon. Kini lelaki mungil ini kembali menemui Ibunya. Perasaannya dilema karena bingung harus meminta izin pergi kembali atau tidak. Tadi salah satu pelanggan setianya menelfon dan menanyakan janji yang mereka buat. Baekhyun tentu mengiyakan karena tidak mungkin 'kan dirinya menolak sebuah uang. Namun ketika panggilan terputus ia baru mengingat jika ia sedang bersama Ibunya.

"Siapa, Baek?" tanya Yuji begitu Baekhyun kembali terduduk di sebelahnya.

Baekhyun berdehem sebentar, ekspresinya dibuat cemas sebisa mungkin untuk menyakinkan Ibunya. "Sajangnim, Bu. Ia berkata aku harus menggatikan dirinya untuk rapat dengan klien malam ini." Oh Tuhan, maafkan makhluk mungilmu ini.

Yuji baru saja ingin berucap, namun Luhan sudah menimpalinya terlebih dahulu. "Bisakah kau tidak bekerja terus? Ini sudah malem, Baek." tegasnya.

"Noona, ini sangat penting. Bisakah kau tidak melarangku terus?" Meski Baekhyun dibuat jengkel oleh Luhan, namun ia tetap memanggil Luhan dengan sopan.

Yuji menghela nafas mendengar keributan kecil kembali terjadi malam ini. Ia seakan dibuat bingung untuk mengambil langkah apa. Satu hatinya berkata jika perkataan Luhan benar, tetapi begitu melihat wajah Baekhyun ia seakan melunak. Ia takut jika suatu hal buruk terjadi jika Baekhyun tidak menghadiri 'rapat' ini.

"Luhan, sudahlah. Biarkan Baekhyun pergi, mungkin ini memang benar pentingnya. Dan kau Baek, jika urusanmu sudah selesai segeralah pulang." ujar Yuji dengan senyum hangat.

Baekhyun sontak memeluk erat Ibunya. Bibirnya tidak berhenti untuk menggumamkan kata terimakasih. Dan begitu ia rasa sudah terlalu lama memeluk Ibunya, ia melepaskan pelukan itu. Mengecup kedua pipi Ibunya sebagai salam perpisahan.

"Aku akan pulang segera, Bu." ujarnya dan melenggang pergi begitu Ibunya memberikan anggukan kecil tadi. Malam ini dirinya sudah siap untuk kembali berpetualang.

...

...

...

...

Chanyeol terbangun begitu dering ponselnya berbunyi. Melihat sekilas layar ponsel yang menampilkan nama si penelpon tersebut. Kemudian dengan enggan ia mengangkatnya, dengan nyawa yang sepenuhnya belum menyatu.

"Hmm."

 _"Aku mengadakan pesta malam ini. Cepat datang dan aku tidak menerima penolakan."_

"A..apa? Ya aku tid-"

 _"Club malam sudut kota Seoul seperti biasa. Aku menunggumu, bye."_

"Sial-"

PIP

Chanyeol mengerang frustasi karena bentuk protesnya di telfon selalu terpotong. Ia memandang kembali wajah Ibunya yang masih terlelap. Ia tidak bisa berbohong jika ia memang menginginkan sedikit pesta dengan minuman berakohol. Sedikit berfikir untuk menentukan, akhirnya ia memilih untuk..

"Dokter Kim, bisa kau datang ke rumah? Aku harus pergi karena sedikit urusan."

...datang. Menelfon Dokter Kim untuk menyuruhnya datang dan menjaga Ibunya adalah hal biasa. Dan Dokter Kim juga sudah mengerti, urusan penting Chanyeol bukanlah urusan sebenarnya.

Chanyeol mengecup dahi milik Ibunya sebagai salam perpisahan. Ia melenggang pergi sebelumnya untuk mengganti pakaian. Tidak mungkin 'kan ia pergi ke Club menggunakan pakaian formal? Maka dari itu, ia lebih memilih untuk berganti sebentar daripada harus menanggung malu nanti. Dan ketika dirinya benar-benar rapih, ia segera pergi membelah kota Seoul dengan mobil mewahnya untuk ke suatu distrik Club.

.

.

-oOo-

.

.

Hingar bingar Club dengan lampu yang remang, seakan hal biasa bagi lelaki mungil ini. Lelaki yang terlihat menarik dan menggoda ini berjalan lenggang mencari pelanggannya kali ini. Perasaan puas dan senang meliputi dirinya kala berhasil menggoda dan menjadikan dirinya sebagai pusat perhatian di Club ini. Dengan sengaja ia menurunkan kemeja putih kebesarannya itu pada bagian bahu. Menampilkan bahu mulus nan putih yang membuat seluruh pengunjung menelan ludah dengan kasar.

Grep

Dengan tiba - tiba, seorang lelaki cukup tampan yang Baekhyun tidak kenal ini memegang sekaligus meremas pantatnya dengan lembut. Baekhyun terkejut ketika dengan lancangnya seseorang memegang bagian tubuhnya secara cuma - cuma. Hell, tubuhnya sangat mahal!

"Ahhh.." lenguhan nikmat terlontarkan begitu saja dari bibir tipis milik Baekhyun. Persetan dengan harga tubuhnya, karena demi apapun ini sangat nikmat baginya.

"Berapa hargamu, slut?" bisik lelaki ini dengan sensual. Baekhyun merasa jika dirinya benar - benar gila saat ini. Remasan dari lelaki ini sangat membuatnya terbuai, ia bahkan lupa jika kini dirinya tengah menjadi tontonan gratis.

Baekhyun tersadar jika dirinya harus bertemu pelanggannya. Maka dengan cepat ia menyingkirkan tangan lelaki tersebut. Tersenyum nakal dengan kedipan mata ia keluarkan sebelum akhirnya ia pergi melenggang menyusuri lorong Club tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pada lelaki tersebut.

"Uh, aku baru tahu jika melakukan hal itu sangat menyenangkan." ujarnya bermonolog. Ketika ponselnya berdering, maka ia segera mengangkatnya. Dan senyuman lebar terutas di kedua sudut bibirnya begitu pelanggannya kali ini memberitahunya kamar yang sudah di sewanya. Hell, pertunjukan akan dimulai. Tanpa basa - basi ia menuju kamar tersebut, mengetuknya sebanyak dua kali kemudian membukanya.

"Uhm, apa aku terlambat?" tanyanya dengan imut. Ia bertingkah layaknya anak kecil yang takut di hukum jika terlambat datang.

Kim Jongin, pelanggan tetapnya, tersenyum ke arah Baekhyun. Tangannya melambai memberi isyarat agar Baekhyun mendekat. Baekhyun membalas senyuman itu seraya kakinya melangkah menghampiri Jongin. Mendudukan dirinya tepat di sebelah Jongin dengan tangan yang menggelayut indah.

"Kenapa banyak botol minuman? Kau mengadakan pesta?" tanya Baekhyun mendongakan kepalanya. Menatap Jongin yang juga menatapnya balik.

"Tentu. Aku akan memperkenalkan kau pada seseorang." ujarnya mengecup singkat bibir ranum Baekhyun. Meski nafsunya sudah menggebu-gebu namun ia tetap harus menahannya dan menunggu hingga dia datang.

Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti. Tak lama ketika suasana hening, tiba - tiba pintu terbuka. Menampilkan sosok lelaki tinggi dan tampan dengan keringat membasahi pelipis. Nafasnya juga terlihat tidak stabil sejak memasuki ruang ini. Baekhyun terkejut untuk beberapa saat, merasakan dadanya sesak serta sakit seperti tertusuk ribuan jarum. Ia hanya bisa terdiam, menunggu instruksi dari Jongin nantinya.

"Chanyeol! Kau? Kenapa dengan keringatmu?" tanya Jongin seperti meledek.

Chanyeol yang sejak tadi memperhatikan Baekhyun akhirnya tersadar begitu suara Jongin mengganggu indra pendengarannya. Ia kemudian tersadar dan mendelik sebal ke arah pria berkulit tan tersebut.

"Ini semua karenamu, hitam!" kesalnya dan berjalan menghampiri Jongin dan juga Baekhyun. Tangannya menyambar sebotol akhohol kemudian meminumnya sekali teguk. Tubuh atletisnya ia bawa untuk terduduk di antara kedua lelaki tersebut. "Mana pesta yang kau maksud?" sambungnya sesambil melirik sekilas tubuh Baekhyun yang berada di samping Jongin tersebut.

Jongin tersadar dalam pikirannya yang larut. Ah dia jadi lupa tujuan awalnya datang kesini untuk apa. "Tenang saja, setelah ini kita akan pesta. Pesta sex." ujarnya tersenyum bangga. Seolah apa yang ia lontarkan begitu keren.

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya kasar begitu mendengarnya. Rahangnya seakan jatuh dan kakinya mendadak lemas. Pesta Sex? Dengan lelaki mungil ini? Oh sepertinya ia harus berterima kasih pada Jongin.

"K..au serius? Dengan lelaki sexy ini?" tanya Chanyeol dengan mata berbinar. Pikirannya sudah mengawang membayangkan hal apa saja yang akan terjadi nanti. Threesome? Ah memikirkannya saja membuat tubuhnya memanas dengan gembungan celananya di bagian depan.

Jiwa kebinalan Baekhyun seakan kembali bangkit begitu mendengar kata 'Pesta Sex' dan juga matanya yang tak sengaja melihat ke arah selangkangan Chanyeol. Tangannya mulai mengelus paha Jongin secara perlahan. Setidaknya sedikit pemanasan tak apa.

"Pesta Sex? Dengan kalian? Ah aku jadi tak sabar untuk mengulum penis besar milik kalian." ujar Baekhyun dengan kata-kata vulgarnya. Tatapannya mengarah pada Chanyeol, memberikan satu pose menggoda yang demi apapun membuat Chanyeol semakin ingin memakannya.

"Hey nanti dulu, baby. Kau belum berkenalan dengannya. Chanyeol, kenalkan ini Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun ini Chanyeol, seseorang yang harus kau layani nanti." ujar Jongin

"Tunggu.. aku tidak mengerti maksud kalimat terakhirmu itu." ujar Baekhyun setelah sebelumnya memberikan bungkukan kecil pada Chanyeol sebagai salam perkenalan.

Jongin tersenyum sebelum akhirnya bibirnya melumat dengan bringas bibir lelaki mungil ini.

"Mmmfffhhtt... Appmmff.." Baekhyun mengerang saat Jongin melumat bibirnya dengan sedikit kasar dan secara tiba-tiba. Dan erangan Baekhyun berubah menjadi desahan begitu Jongin mulai melumat bibirnya dengan lembut. Lelaki tersebut mulai melesakan lidahnya menelusuri gua hangat milik Baekhyun.

"Ahmmfft.." lenguh Baekhyun seraya melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Jongin. Lidahnya ikut membalas perlakuan Jongin. Entah saliva siapa yang kini sudah berjatuhan, dirinya terlalu larut dalam ciuman panas ini. Hingga Jongin menghentikannya dengan menggigit kecil bibir bawahnya. Mengecup bibir merah yang membengkak tersebut sebagai akhiran.

Chanyeol yang menyaksikannya hanya bisa terdiam terpaku dengan tenggorokannya yang terasa sakit. Ia hanya bisa menelan ludah ketika melihat pemandangan yang begitu panas di hadapannya berlangsung. Hatinya mengumpat begitu pergumulan itu selesai. Jongin sialan! Apa si hitam itu menyuruhnya datang hanya untuk menunjukan ke-hebatannya? Hell.

"Aku harus pergi, uang dan mobilmu sudah aku siapkan nanti setelah kalian selesai." bisik Jongin ketika Baekhyun masih mencari udara untuk persedian oksigennya yang sempat menipis tadi. "Chanyeol, kau, bersenang - senanglah dengan Baekhyun." ujar Jongin kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol berhenti mengumpat dan berganti menggumamkan kata terimakasih pada Jongin meski hanya di dalam hati. Ia berdehem sebentar untuk mencairkan suasana, tangannya mengambil sebotol minumannya tadi dan kembali meneguknya. Pandangannya tidak terlepas pada sosok lelaki mungil yang menatapnya juga dengan pakaian yang tak menentu bentuknya.

"Ehm, Baekhyun ah.." panggilnya.

Baekhyun menaikan sebelah alisnya dengan picingan mata menggoda.

"Kemarilah." ujar Chanyeol seraya menepuk salah satu pahanya memberi kode agar Baekhyun duduk di pangkuannya. Baekhyun tersenyum kemudian melangkah perlahan menuju sofa yang Chanyeol duduki. Kakinya mengangkang lebar dan terduduk sempurna di pangkuan lelaki itu. Tangannya melingkar pada leher Chanyeol, membuat jarak keduanya terpisah beberapa senti saja.

"Aku tidak pernah melihatmu di Club ini." ujar Chanyeol dengan suara rendahnya. Baekhyun yang mendengarnya merasa jika seluruh bulu pada tubuhnya berdiri hanya karena suara sexy milik Chanyeol. Ia kemudian membenarkan letak duduknya, hingga menetapkan lubang bawahnya tepat di atas gundukan celana Chanyeol. Dan hatinya sukses terkikik geli begitu mendengar Chanyeol menggeram karena tingkah nakalnya.

"Tentu saja karena aku bukanlah pekerja disini. Aku ini mahal, dan tidak sembarang orang dapat merasakan tubuhku." ujar Baekhyun berbisik tepat di telinga Chanyeol, ia dengan sengaja menggigit telinga tersebut kemudian menjilatnya seolah itu adalah hal yang menyenangkan.

"Jadi, apa aku boleh merasakan tubuhmu ini?" tanya Chanyeol.

Belum sempat Baekhyun menjawabnya, Chanyeol lebih dahulu menyerang Baekhyun, tidak pada bibir namun pada leher lelaki mungil itu. Lidah Chanyeol yang seakan terlatih itu tak henti memberikan jilatan dan sesekali lumatan serta gigitan yang meninggalkan jejak kemerahan itu.

"Ahhh.." Baekhyun mendesah otomatis saat Chanyeol menyesap lehernya kuat-kuat. Tangan mungilnya juga mulai berjalan menyusuri tubuh Chanyeol dan berakhir di selangkangan lelaki tersebut. Meremasnya kuat hingga Chanyeol mengerang karenanya.

"Argh.. Baeksshh.." geramnya kemudian mengarahkan tangannya menuju nipple merah milik Baekhyun, memilinnya dengan lembut tanpa memberhentikan menyesap leher tersebut.

"Ahsshh.. pelansshh.."

Chup

"Mfffhhhttt.."

Chanyeol mencium bibir Baekhyun dengan ganasnya, melumatnya seolah bibir itu adalah permen. Merasa jika Baekhyun tidak memberinya akses, maka ia menggigit bibir bawah tersebut sedikit keras. "Ahhhfft.." erangan Baekhyun lolos begitu bibirnya terbuka. Lidah keduanya mulai beradu memperebutkan siapa yang paling menguasai disini. Jilatan dan gigitan kecil yang Chanyeol berikan seakan membuat Baekhyun larut.

Tangan keduanya yang tak tinggal diam mulai begeriliya membuka baju masing - masing. Nipple merah milik Baekhyun juga tak henti menjadi mainan tetap Chanyeol. Jemari besar lelaki ini terus memilin secara kasar, membuat seluruh tubuh Baekhyun berdesir.

"Ahh...mfftt..sshhh" Entah erangan siapa yang lolos begitu saja. Saliva keduanya sudah berjatuhan dengan pakaian yang berserakan di sekitar mereka.

Dan semua berjalan begitu saja hingga mereka masuk pada bagian inti. Tangan Chanyeol tak henti mengocok penis mungil Baekhyun, memberi rangsangan lebih sebelum dirinya memasukinya. Chanyeol kemudian beralih mengocok penis yang sudah siap tempur tersebut. Mengarahkannya pada hole merah dan sempit Baekhyun.

"Ahhhh.. sakitsshh.." rintih Baekhyun begitu penis Chanyeol memasuki dirinya. Chanyeol terkejut dalam usahanya memasukan seluruh penisnya ke dalam hole tersebut. Apa Baekhyun masih 'perawan'? Pikirnya. Tak mau terlalu larut dalam pikirannya, ia menghentakan penisnya agar masuk menyeluruh.

Jleb

"Ahhhsshh.." lenguh keduanya begitu merasakan kenikmatan. Baekhyun baru merasakan hal ini, terbawa ke awang dengan kenikmatan untuk pertama kalinya. Sedangkan Chanyeol mendesis begitu penisnya terasa terjepit dengan kedutan pada hole tersebut.

"Mianhae," bisik Chanyeol begitu tahu Baekhyun memang bukan seorang yang pro. Ia menggerakan pinggulnya keluar masuk hole Baekhyun. Tangannya teralih untuk mengocok penis Baekhyun, mengalihkan sedikit rasa sakit pada hole tersebut.

"Akhh.. Ohh.. Ahh.."

"Ahh.. Baeksshh.. Ohh.."

Baekhyun mendesah keras begitu merasa ini sangat nikmat. Memang awalnya ini sangatlah sakit, tetapi begitu Chanyeol bergerak, rasa sakit itu hilang tergantikan oleh rasa nikmat yang tiada tara.

"Ahh.. Lebihsshh.. Cepatshh.. Chann.." pintanya yang langsung Chanyeol lakukan. Tubuh Baekhyun terguncang akibat sodokan Chanyeol yang menyentaknya dalam hingga mengenai titik terdalamnya. Peluh bercucuran membasahi tubuh keduanya, dan fungsi AC pada ruangan ini seperti tidak berguna lagi bagi mereka.

"Ahhshh.. mffftt.." lenguhan Baekhyun terhenti begitu Chanyeol kembali melumat bibirnya. Hentakan serta kocokan lelaki ini semakin kuat. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya bisa mendesah dalam lumatannya dengan tangan yang ikut mendorong pinggul Chanyeol agar lebih cepat.

Tidak butuh waktu lama, Chanyeol mulai mengejang. Klimaknya akan datang sebentar lagi, dan dirinya memberi kode pada Baekhyun dengan lebih mempercepat sodokannya.

"Akhh... Baekkkhhhh.. aku ingin keluarhh.."

"Channshhh... keluarkanhh sajahh.."

Crot crot crot

Bersamaan dengan itu, cairan sperma milik Chanyeol menembak seluruhnya ke dalam hole Baekhyun. Sementara cairan milik Baekhyun berceceran memenuhi perut serta dada keduanya.

"Ahh.." Chanyeol ambruk dengan tubuh yang menimpa Baekhyun tepat di atas sofa. Permainan mereka yang begitu menggairahkannya membuat keduanya lupa untuk berpindah ke atas ranjang. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya begitu cairan spermanya tumpah. Matanya terpejamkan dengan deruan nafas tidak stabil darinya.

Chanyeol membuka matanya begitu ia tidak merasakan pergerakan sama sekali dari Baekhyun. Kepalanya tertunduk untuk melihat lelaki mungil itu, hingga sebuah kekehan kecil meluncur indah dari bibirnya. Hatinya menghangat begitu melihat wajah tertidur Baekhyun yang sangat damai. Maka dengan segera ia memindahkan tubuh tersebut ke atas tempat tidur. Setelahnya, ia meraih ponselnya di meja tadi.

"Jongin, bisa kau bantu aku membawa Baekhyun ke apartement?"

.

.

-oOo-

.

.

 **T.B.C**

* * *

Hai, maaf jika NCnya tidak hot. Kkk. Masih belajar untuk nulis adegan seperti itu, hehe.. ini masih permulaan ya, masih banyak kejutan2 lain di chapter mendatang. Dan jika tertarik untuk tahu kelanjutan cerita ini, silahkan review dan kasih saran atau kritik juga boleh.. hehe tidak menerima bashing ya :'D terimakasih.. Dan untuk yang bilang ff ini sedikit mirip sama ff tetangga, masih mirip atau ndak? :' Hehehe.. gomawo semuanya.

Salam,

Safinah. ^^


End file.
